


ART: Chained by the Past (NSFW)

by pandora_gold



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Art, Bondage, Chains, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drawing, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Green Kryptonite, M/M, Nudity, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~<b>ART</b>~~~</p>
  <p>~~~<b>ART</b>~~~</p>
  <p>Lex feels he has to punish Clark for all his lies.  Clark may not have a problem with this...</p>
  <p>(whats going on here is kinda up to you.)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Chained by the Past (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yeah, where did Smallville fan art come from? I have no idea. I like reading Smallville fan fic, but have never drawn anything for it. I don't even know what inspired this pic. I don't remember reading any fanfics recently where Lex chained Clark up... 
> 
> I guess this is just what I think Clark deserves, sometimes, especially when i go back and watch the early shows, where, if Clark had only been honest, I think it would have changed everything. Same problem I have with Merlin's relationship to Morgana in Merlin(BBC). *Sigh*
> 
> *edit:
> 
> Lex Luthor the hunter, posing with his ever elusive prey, Clark Kent. This Is meant to be kind of like a comic book cover. One of those posed scenes that never really happen.
> 
> I will leave it up to you if Clark is willingly submitting to his punishment, or not. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved, I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
>  
> 
> X-Posted at my [LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/31408.html)


End file.
